


Birthday Boy

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Kink Discovery, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: He smiles and pulls him back when he pulls away to get another, longer kiss. After a few seconds they part so they can take a breath, the older chuckling to himself."I have something better to give you now."
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY YEOSANG
> 
> Hello  
> I hope you enjoy  
> Lmk what you think  
> Stay hydrated and bye

Yeosang turns his head when he hears the door of his room creak open, a tall figure standing in the doorway. He smiles brightly when he recognizes his face, quickly standing up to his feet and making his way towards that person. The man spreads his arms and Yeosang's smile grows wider.

"Happy birthday!"

Yunho whisper - yells and Yeosang giggles, accepting the older's hug. He sighs and tucks his head in the crook of the taller man's neck. Yunho caresses his back and smiles, holding him tightly.

It's short after midnight and Yeosang is happy that Wooyoung decided on not sleeping in their room tonight because of a _surprise,_ totally not because Seonghwa was also sleeping on the couch.

He is glad that he can be with Yunho on his birthday and enjoy their time together until the others join them to wish him a happy birthday.

"Thank you."

He whispers, smiling up at the older when he pulls away to look into his eyes. Yunho smirks, pressing their foreheads together, still keeping their eyes locked.

"I got you something, but you'll get that later."

He tells him and Yeosang pouts, knowing Yunho is teasing him. 

He whines quietly, wanting to ask why he can't get it now or what Yunho got him but not getting the chance to before the older cuts him off with a peck on his lips.

He smiles and pulls him back when he pulls away to get another, longer kiss. After a few seconds they part so they can take a breath, the older chuckling to himself.

"I have something better to give you now."

As soon as he finishes his sentence he starts walking, making Yeosang back up before the back of his knees hit his bed and he sits him down on it. Yeosang catches on quickly and so he shifts closer to the wall before laying down and pulling Yunho on top of him. The older leans down, planting a kiss to his cheeks, then the corners of his mouth and then finally to his lips.

Yeosang kisses him back, not too eagerly but passionately enough to let him know he wants him as well. They part soon, breathing heavily with soft giggles shared between them.

"Yunho..."

Yeosang breathes out softly when their giggles die down and the taller looks at him in curiosity. He notices the way Yeosang blushes and a smile makes its way on his face.

"What is it baby? Tell me, I'll do anything."

He says and Yeosang bites his lip, looking up into the older's eyes before releasing the flesh from his teeth.

"Just... don't stop..."

He tells him and Yunho helps Yeosang sit up to pull his sweater over his head and throw it on the floor, his sweatpants and boxers following shortly after. The taller then moves to pepper kisses down his neck, lightly biting at his most sensitive spots.

Yunho smiles at the whimpers escaping Yeosang's mouth as he moves to his chest, circling his tongue around his sensitive nipples, scraping them with his teeth gently. He then continues down his toned stomach, pressing butterfly kisses to his hips and lower.

Yeosang throws his head back as Yunho licks a wet stripe up from the base of his cock to the tip, swirling his tongue around it with his hot breath fanning his skin.

The older looks up at him through his lashes, smirking to himself before opening his mouth and sinking down, taking him as far as he can. Yeosang bites his lip harshly, trying hard not to make a sound because of their band mates. He is sure they wouldn't appreciate him being loud at this hour. He unconsciously thrusts his hips up, wanting to get more.

He chokes on a moan when he hits the back of Yunho's throat, arching his back off the bed slightly with pleasure overwhelming him. Yunho wraps his fingers around the base, bobbing his head while keeping his teary eyes on Yeosang's pretty face.

The younger hisses, feeling the warmth in his stomach grow. He would be embarrassed by this any other time but he doesn't care, at least not right now.

"Y-Yunho... wait- wait- stop..."

He breathes out heavily, trying to pull the older off without hurting him. Yunho follows his moves and words, pulling away with a wet _pop_. He clears his throat, supporting himself on one arm as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, softly frowning.

"What's wrong?"

He asks, worry written all over his face as he hovers over the younger vocalist. 

Yeosang pants, running a hand through his messy hair before swallowing thickly and parting his lips to talk.

"I wanna come with you in me."

Yunho stares at him for a little bit but then he smiles and nods, leaning down to capture his lips in another kiss. He then pulls back and holds his hand out, making Yeosang look at him in confusion before his eyes widen in realization.

He reaches over to his nightstand, opening it and taking out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms.

Yunho chuckles as he drops the items on the bed beside their bodies.

"You still have them?"

Yeosang rolls his eyes and opens the box, pulling one out.

"We don't fuck that often."

He informs with a small chuckle and Yunho laughs. He grabs the small bottle and pops open the cap, covering his fingers in the cool gel and then rubbing them together to warm it a little bit.

Yeosang's eyes shine under the faint moonlight and Yunho's heart skips a beat when he looks at him. He pushes his legs close to his chest gently and the younger immediately hooks his arms under his knees to keep them up and out of the way. Yunho then brings his hand down to his entrance, circling his rim gently.

Yeosang whimpers, trying his best to relax and biting the inside of his cheek when he feels the older slowly push the finger in. Yunho waits for a few seconds before moving his hand, hovering over the young man and staring deep into his eyes.

Yeosang tries his hardest to keep his eyes open, finding comfort in Yunho's big orbs.

"Y-Yunho?"

He calls out and the older nods, slowing his hand down but not stopping. Yeosang bites his lip.

"Would you mind... doing something... for me?"

He asks shyly and Yunho's heart skips a beat. He swallows thickly and shakes his head, parting his lips to talk.

"What is it Sangie, I'll do whatever you want baby."

He says and Yeosang's face grows hotter, his heart fluttering. He releases the flesh from his mouth and licks his lips.

"Can I..."

He trails off, his eyes widening when Yunho tilts his head up more. He smiles softly and Yeosang's insides melt a little. He sighs and nods to himself.

"Can I.... call you Daddy?"

The words make Yunho's eyes widen and heart stop for a few seconds. He stares down at the younger, not knowing what to do, completely frozen. He likes the idea, he just never expected Yeosang to like it as well. The other soon notices his expression and he panics shaking his head with his eyes traveling all around them.

"I-I'm sorry, that was dumb, I'm sorry Yunho, I didn't mean to-"

"You can."

Yunho cuts him off and Yeosang's eyes sparkle as he looks back into Yunho's.

"Really?"

He asks, his voice quivering. Yunho chuckles and nods, slowly moving his hand again, making Yeosang's breath to stutter. He leans closer, kissing the man's cheek.

"Of course baby, it's your birthday after all."

He says and Yeosang nods, his cheeks still burning.

Few seconds pass by and the older adds the second finger, gently scissoring the other open. Yeosang lets out a breathy moan, ignoring the burn and focusing on the pleasure that is being brought to him. Soon enough Yunho adds the third finger, leaning down to press their lips together.

Yeosang unhooks one arm from under his knee, wrapping it around Yunho's neck and bringing him closer instead. He then tries to push the older away, wanting more than just his fingers now.

Yunho nods as he straightens himself, slowly pulling his fingers out and wiping them into his shirt. He then proceeds to take his shirt and pants off, dropping them on the floor by the bed with Yeosang's eyes watching his every move.

He stays in place for a second, smirking at the way Yeosang's eyes roam his body. He soon gets fed up with waiting and he whines.

"Daddy... hurry."

He whines, long and drawn out but still quiet and Yunho chuckles and reaches for the condom, tearing it open and rolling it on carefully. He takes the bottle of lube again, getting some on his palm and spreading it on his member.

Yunho shifts closer, sliding his hands down Yeosang's thighs to his waist and pulling him closer as well. The young vocalist smiles up at him, nodding when he feels Yunho press himself against his hole. The taller nods too, slowly and carefully pushing himself in.

Yeosang grits his teeth, his arms leaving his legs and instead wrapping around Yunho's neck. The older sighs once his hips are pressed flush against Yeosang's ass, stroking his hair softly.

"Everything okay baby?"

Yeosang lets out a long sigh, nodding with a breathy "Yes Daddy." leaving his mouth. Yunho caresses his cheek, testing if he can move by pulling his hips back and slowly drawing them back in. Yeosang hums, his hands finding their way into Yunho's hair and slightly pulling. Yunho hisses and moves again, pulling a sweet moan out of Yeosang's mouth.

After a few seconds he tries to set a steady pace, rocking his hips against Yeosang's. Yeosang tightens his grip on his hair, his eyes fluttering shut and mouth falling open a little. Yunho smirks and grips his hips, his thrusts getting harder and sharper. Yeosang chokes on a moan, biting his lip so hard he thinks he could make it bleed. He brings his hands to his face, covering his mouth as his teary eyes stare deep into Yunho's.

"You look so pretty..."

Yunho groans, leaning down, so close their foreheads are almost touching. Yeosang'sbreath catches in his throat and he lets out a quiet sob when Yunho wraps his fingers around his shaft, pumping in time with his thrusts. His back arches off the sheets again, his sensitive body reacting to every little touch.

It doesn't take long before he feels warmth bubble up in the pit of his stomach again, making him realize his orgasm is slowly but surely approaching. He warns the older, a tear slipping out and rolling down his cheek. The older is quick to wipe it away, stroking his cheek tenderly.

"Come for me baby."

He says, his hips and hand not stopping. Soon there are ropes of white covering his hand and Yeosang's stomach, the younger letting out a breathy call of his new title. He feels himself twitch at that, the clenching around his member not helping him in keeping it inside. He carefully pulls out and pulls off the condom, jerking himself to his release.

They both pant heavily, looking at each other with hair sticking to their foreheads. Yunho chuckles after a while, reaching for his shirt that was thrown on the floor earlier and gently wiping Yeosang clean before doing the same to himself.

He then drops the dirty fabric on the floor again, shakily moving to lay next to Yeosang, not caring if any of the other members come in to wish Yeosang a happy birthday. 

The younger then turns on his side, letting Yunho's arms slip around his waist and rest on his lower stomach.

"Happy birthday baby."

Yunho says again and Yeosang's face heats up a little bit and he smiles.

"I love you."

He whispers, getting the same words in return from the older vocalist.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter? (ateezlvruwu)


End file.
